From Pain To The Sweet Love YOOSU
by FiaSeobiXiah
Summary: Attention Please... :) Permohonan Maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya dan sebesar-besarnya kepada semua orang.. *deep bow*
1. Chapter 1

FF/YOOSU feat YUNJAEMINKYU/FROM PAIN TO THE SWEET LOVE/PROLOG

Cast : Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, and another cast

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, romance, Hurt, Action (?) and humor (?)

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo, dll...

Author : FiaSX

Sekedar prolog dari cerita yang mau dikembangkan. Penuh dengan kegaje-an, bad story and idea from my brain... so, apabila nggak suka, jangan melanjutkan untuk membacanya. Tapi mau berkomentar, silahkan. Sekali lagi ini cerita YAOI, BOYXBOY, BOY'S LOVE dan sedikit straight. Bagi yang anti YAOI, silahkan beranjak pergi sebelum mual-mual nggak jelas saat membacanya. (emang ada yah yang mau baca?)

#### 

"Apa kau mempunyai mimpi?"

"Mimpi? Hmm... aku dulu punya mimpi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak memikirkan mimpi ku itu lagi".

"Wae? Apa kau tidak bisa mewujudkannya?"

"Aniya... hanya saja mimpiku itu sudah terwujud, baby"

"Eh? Sudah terwujud? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mimpiku adalah mendapatkan hatimu dan menjadi orang yang kau cintai. Bukankah itu sudah terwujud?"

"I... Iya. Saranghae..."

"Nado... Nado saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Baby. Please stay beside me forever. Promise?"

"Promise..."

####

"KAU HANYA MILIKKU, KAU DENGAR KAN, SAYANG!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Ku mohon kau mengerti. Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Sadarlah".

"KAU BERANI MENOLAKKU, HAH? KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU!"

"Aku mencintai orang lain. Hatiku sudah milik orang lain. Kalau seperti ini kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan juga aku"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! YANG KU MAU HANYA KAU!"

"AKU BUKAN MILIKMU! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! APAKAH ITU BELUM CUKUP, HAH?"

"KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU? KAU MAU MENOLAKKU? KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"MENGHABISI NYAWA LELAKI RENDAHAN YANG KAU CINTAI ITU, KAU SENANG?"

"ANDWAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Ku mohon, jangan kau ganggu lagi hidupnya?"

"Apa kau punya gantinya untuk hal itu?"

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Ku rasa kau sudah tau, sayangku. Yang ku mau hanya KAU! DIRIMU!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu. MENGERTILAH!"

"Kalau begitu, segeralah siapkan pemakaman untuk lelaki rendahan itu. KAU DENGAR!"

"JANGAN! KU MOHON JANGAN!"

"SERAHKAN DIRIMU UNTUKKU! AKU AKAN MELEPASKANNYA!"

"BAIKLAH! KAU DAPATKAN DIRIKU, TAPI TIDAK CINTA DAN HATIKU!"

"Kau kira aku peduli? Kau sudah jadi milikku. Kau hanya punyaku"

####

Someone POV

Aku harus memilikinya. Bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan dengan harus menyakitinya sekalipun, aku tidak peduli! Dia adalah milikku, barang berhargaku, harta bendaku, bonekaku, dan yang paling penting adalah jiwaku! Ambisiku yang paling tinggi saat ini hanyalah menjadikan ia milikku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaannya yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa cintanya yang hanya untuk makhluk tidak berharga itu! Yang paling ku pedulikan adalah raganya yang menjadi milikku. Tunggulah, sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan bersenang-senang denganku. Sebentar lagi ragamu itu akan menjadi milikku. Sebentar lagi kau akan mejadi boneka porselenku yang paling berharga. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk cintamu yang menyedihkan itu. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk lelaki rendahan itu. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk selama-lamanya pada orang yang kau cintai itu.

Another Someone POV

Aku mencintainya, sangat sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku mencintainya melebihi nyawa ku sendiri. Aku juga tahu dia begitu menyayangiku. Kebahagiaannya adalah seluruh kebahagiaanku. Bersamanya adalah mimpi terbesarku dan itu menjadi kenyataan. Akan ku lakukan apa saja agar dia bahagia. Karena dia pernah mengatakan hanya bersamaku lah dia akan bahagia. Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun merenggut kebahagiaannya. Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyakitinya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Karena dia adalah hatiku, cintaku dan jiwaku.

Junsu POV

Aku bahagia bersamanya. Dia adalah hidupku. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Meskipun aku tidak di sampingnya, asalkan dia bahagia maka aku akan bahagia. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku yang harus tersiksa. Aku sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Aku sudah menjadi boneka dari sahabatku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk memilikinya. Hanya satu yang pasti, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Selalu dan selamanya akan mencintainya.

###############

Okeh, ini baru prolog. Ini bukan FF pertama yang ku buat, tetapi ini FF pertama yang berani ku publish atas dorongan seseorang. Bagi yang baca, mohon Comment yang membangun untuk FF ini. Gomawo sebelumnya. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan di koment juga yah. Hahaha. Sekali lagi, like dan komentnya di tunggu untuk kelangsungan (?) FF ini.


	2. Still The Beautiful Life

**FF/YOOSU feat YUNJAEMINKYU/FROM PAIN TO THE SWEET LOVE/CHAPTER 1**

Title : Still The Beautiful Life

Cast : Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, and another cast

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, romance, Hurt, Action (?) and humor (?)

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo, AU, dll...

Author : Fia

Akhirnya bisa juga buat lanjutannya. Adakah yang menanti FF ini? #nggak ada !# Bagi yang menantikannya, ini udah update secepat mungkin. Maklum saja, ilham itu datangnya nggak direncanakan. Selalu datang tiba-tiba. Hahahaha. Kalau begitu, silahkan baca FF ini –bagi yang mau membacanya-. Yang mau jadi SILENT READER, silahkan. Aku nggak larang koq. Yang mau review juga silahkan. Tapi yang mau bashing, segera kirim Message ya. Saya menerima Bashing dalam bentuk apapun.

####

Ah, ini balasan dari review yang udah ada. Gomawo lho buat reviewnya. Mian baru bisa update sekarang soalnya baru dapat ilham. Mian udah menunggu lama. *bow*

**Kim JaeNa YooSuShipper No. 1** : Yeah! YOOSU DAEBAK! *kibar-kibar bendera Yoosu* Ah, Cheonman.. Gomawo juga udah mau di baca and di review. Ini juga udah lanjut kan chingu? :D, tapi mian yah lama nunggunya. Hayo, sekarang pasti udah tau kan siapa yang bakalan nyiksa Junsu nanti? :D Sekali lagi gomawo buat reviewnya. Fighting! Doakan juga semoga saya bisa dapat ilham lebih cepat buat lanjutin FF.

**nakachii lupa password**** : **Saya disini chingu... *ngumpet di dalam kamar Yoosu* Ah, chingu bikin takut deh. Ini juga udah secepat mungkin updatenya. Gomawo udah mau di review dan jadi pembaca setia lho. :D Semoga aja saya bisa update cepat lagi yah. Mohon doanya. :D

**Author POV**

Siang hari di kota Seoul saat itu sedang hujan lebat. Sebagian besar penduduk Seoul memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah mereka. Tidak terkecuali bagi namja imut yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba itu. Pasti sudah kenal kan siapa namja yang dimaksud? Yap, Kim Junsu. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di bawah selimut di dalam kamarnya. Suasana dingin kota Seoul membuatnya malas untuk berpisah (?) dengan ranjang berwarna biru yang ia tiduri (?).

"BANGUN KIM JUNSU !" teriak seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong, kakak dari Kim Junsu. Ia sudah mencoba membangunkan sang adik yang masih bermesraan bersama kekasihnya a.k.a bantal guling dari tadi secara halus. Berhubung sang adik tidak menggubrisnya, maka ia terpaksa –atau bisa dikatakan dengan senang hati- membangunkan Junsu secara kasar.

"YAKH, HYUNG! Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku" Junsu segera merubah posisinya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Mengganggu waktu tidurmu kau bilang? Sudah dari jam berapa kau tidur disini, hah? Kau mau membuatku bekerja sendiri di rumah ini?" Jaejoong tidak menyerah. Ia tetap membangunkan Junsu bagaimanapun caranya. Ia sudah cukup lelah harus membereskan dapur dan ruang tamu sendirian.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu adalah saudara kandung. Kim Jaejoong berumur 23 tahun dan Kim Junsu berumur 19 tahun. Mereka merupakan putra dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal di Seoul. Ayah mereka seorang direktur dari perusahaan Kim Motion dan Ibu mereka merupakan seorang designer terkenal di Jepang. Tidak heran segala kebutuhan hidup mereka dengan mudah terpenuhi. Resiko yang harus mereka dapat sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga Kim adalah seringnya mereka ditinggal di rumah. Jadwal kerjaan orang tua mereka yang padat dan sering ke luar negeri adalah penyebabnya. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka ditinggal berdua saja di rumah. Sang kakak, Kim Jaejoong pun yang harus mengganti posisi orang tua mereka untuk sementara waktu dan mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Kim Junsu. Tunggu dulu, menjaga Kim Junsu? Bukankah dia sudah berumur 22 tahun? Oh, ayolah. Kim Junsu itu orang yang ceroboh, jadi ia harus mendapat pengawasan dari sang kakak.

"Hyuuunngg~~~" Junsu bangun dari tidurnya dan memperlihatkan aegyo nya agar Jaejoong luluh.

"Jangan pernah kau gunakan aegyo mu itu, Junsu. Aku sudah kebal (?) dari aegyo itu" Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia memang sudah terbiasa –atau bisa dikatakan bosan- menghadapi aegyo adiknya itu.

Junsu tidak menyerah. Ia memaksa cerebrum dalam otaknya untuk bekerja dan merangsang otak kanannya agar menghasilkan ide kreatif (?) untuk meluluhkan Jaejoong. Dan, Tring! Cerebrum dan otak kanannya mampu bekerja sama dengan baik hingga muncullah ide dari otaknya itu.

"Kau tega sekali, hyung. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Kemarin aku berada di kampus seharian, hyung. Aku mencari bahan untuk Science New Project Debate Competition. Bahkan aku baru pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 10 malam. Apa kau tidak ingat, hyung?" Junsu yakin kali ini ia pasti berhasil.

"Benarkah? Hmmm... kalau begitu baiklah. Kau silahkan saja beristirahat disini. Tapi aku tetap memintamu untuk bangun jam 4 sore. Aku akan ke tempat Paman Han untuk mengurusi beberapa tugas kantor". Gotcha! Seperti dugaan Junsu. Jaejoong akhirnya luluh dan membiarkan Junsu untuk istirahat.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau tenang saja, aku akan bangun sebelum jam 4 karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan project debatku". Junsu tersenyum senang karena usahanya untuk meluluhkan kakaknya telah berhasil meskipun ia harus berbohong.

Sebenarnya Junsu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang seharian berada di kampus untuk mencari bahan debatnya itu. Tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah ia pulang jam 8 malam. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak menyadari jam berapa Junsu pulang karena ia sendiri tengah disibukkan dengan urusan-urusan kantor yang harus diselesaikannya. Apakah author sudah menceritakan kalau Junsu itu pintar? Ah, sepertinya author lupa, mianhae. Author jelaskan dulu yah.

Kim Junsu berkuliah di Seoul National University dan mengambil jurusan College Of Science. Saat ini ia sudah menyusun tesis untuk program kelulusannya dan akan segera menjadi peserta kelulusan termuda di Seoul National University. Junsu memang mahasiswa yang pintar, maka tidak heran jika diumurnya yang baru 19 tahun itu ia sudah akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Hah, Andai otak author juga seperti itu –abaikan-. Sebagai hadiah terakhir yang ingin dipersembahkannya kepada Universitasnya itu maka ia mengikuti Science New Project Debate Competetion yang diadakan oleh sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong juga merupakan lulusan dari Seoul National University yang mengambil jurusan Korea University Bussines School. Jaejoong menempuh pendidikan kuliah seperti pada mahasiswa umumnya meskipun Jaejoong juga tergolong pintar namun tidak sepintar Junsu.

Jaejoong akhirnya meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di kamarnya yang tengah ber-yes (?) ria. Ia kemudian kembali tidur dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Lalu Jaejoong? Ia sedang membereskan setiap ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Kenapa tidak menyuruh maid house saja? Orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk belajar mandiri tanpa bantuan seorang maid, makanya tidak ada seorang maid pun dirumah mereka. Tapi Jaejoong hanya membereskan beberapa ruangan yang menurutnya memang perlu dibersihkan. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, Jaejoong segera memasak makanan untuk dia dan Junsu. Jaejoong memang bisa memasak dan semua masakannya termasuk kategori masakan enak. Setelah selesai masak, ia segera membangunkan Junsu untuk makan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!, Cklek!

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Junsu dan segera membangunkan Junsu.

"Su-ie, bangun. Kau makan dulu eoh?" Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Junsu. Ia mengguncang-guncang badan Junsu.

"Hoooaaahhhmm" Junsu belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia masih mengantuk, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. "Aku masih ngantuk, hyung".

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan makanannya sendiri". Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengancam Junsu. Ia berpikir setelah ini Junsu pasti akan segera bangun dan pergi makan bersamanya.

"Arraso, arraso! Aku segera turun setelah mandi". Benar seperti dugaan Jaejoong. Junsu akhirnya mau bangun. Jaejoong tentu masih ingat kalau Junsu semalam tidak makan dan Jaejoong juga yakin kalau Junsu tidak mungkin makan di luar. Alasannya? Tentu karena kecerobohan Junsu yang meninggalkan dompetnya.

Jaejoong pun turun dan segera menuju dapur. Tidak lama setelah itu, Junsu datang dan segera duduk menghadap makanan yang membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

"Wooaah, sepertinya enak nih". Junsu mengambil beberapa makanan ke dalam piringnya dan segera memakannya. Sementara Jaejoong tengah mengamati Junsu yang sedang asik dengan makanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Junsu dan Jaejoong tentu tahu adat yang ada di rumah mereka. Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kau bisa berbicara. Peraturan yang aneh bukan? Ah, tanyakan saja pada ayah mereka yang membuat peraturan seperti itu.

"Ahhh, kenyang. Masakanmu memang the best, hyung". Jaejoong yang mendapat pujian dari Junsu pun tersenyum. Jaejoong belum selesai makan, makanya ia tidak membalas perkataan Junsu.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Junsu yang baru saja selesai makan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan segera berteriak riang begitu tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Minnie-ah~~". Junsu memeluk erat orang yang datang tadi, yaitu Shim Changmin. Salah satu sahabat Junsu.

"Su-ie~~" Changmin pun tak kalah riangnya begitu tahu siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Akan tetapi, keriangannya itu berubah menjadi serius ketika ia mencium sesuatu yang lezat dari dalam rumah Junsu.

"Wae, Minnie? Kau kenapa menjadi serius begini?" Junsu heran dengan ekspresi Changmin saat ini.

"Kau baru selesai makan, Su-ie? Aku mencium bau makanan".

"Iya. Aku baru selesai makan saat kau datang ke sini. Tapi Jae-" belum sempat Junsu melanjutkan kata-katanya Changmin sudah melesat masuk ke dalam rumah Junsu menuju ruang makan. Nafsu makannya bangkit setelah mendengar kata makan dari mulut Junsu.

"YAKH, SHIM CHANGMIN!" Junsu kesal melihat kelakuan Changmin yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Jae-hyung masak apa hari ini?" tanya Changmin yang telah sampai di ruang makan.

"Eoh? Changmin? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Jaejoong yang baru menyadari keadaan Changmin justru bertanya balik pada Changmin.

"Baru aja, hyung. Apa Jae-hyung yang masak ini semua? Aku ingin makan. Aku lapar, hyung" Changmin mengelus-ngelus perutnya seperti orang kelaparan. Padahal sebelum ke rumah Junsu ia telah makan siang bersama keluarganya. Benar-benar perut karet.

"Makanlah, Changmin-ah. Tapi setelah itu kau harus membereskannya. Otte?" Jaejoong mengizinkan Changmin untuk makan.

"Ne... Arraso. Gomawo, hyung." Changmin segera melahap makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Shim Changmin merupakan sahabat dekat Junsu yang berumur 18 tahun. Changmin juga tergolong orang yang pintar. Karena kepintarannya itu kini ia sudah menjadi adik tingkat Junsu di Seoul National University namun berbeda jurusan dengan Junsu. Changmin mengambil jurusan College of Information and Communications karena ketertarikannya dengan dunia komputer. Ia berbeda 2 semester dengan Junsu. Changmin dan Junsu sudah bersahabat lama sejak mereka SMP. Meskipun umur Junsu lebih tua, tapi Changmin tidak mau memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

####  
>Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong pamit ke rumah Paman Han dan meninggalkan Junsu bersama Changmin. Padahal ini baru jam 1 siang dan Jaejoong sudah pergi. Cuaca kota Seoul sudah agak mereda meskipun rintik hujan masih saja turun. Untung saja ada Changmin, jadi Junsu tidak merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi.<p>

"Su-ie, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Hah, aku bisa mati kebosanan disini." Changmin meringis bosan.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku, Minnie. Apa kau mau-"

_Purple line let me set __up__ my world (my world)_

_Dare mo arui ta__koto nai this way  
>Yume wo negai de ikikita wo shikashi tsusuketeru<br>Jibun rashiku My Progression  
>Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte <em>_kachi kogete__  
><em>_Shinjitsu__ no purple line_

Belum sempat Junsu melanjutkan kata-katanya, handphone nya telah berbunyi. Segera ia merogoh kantong celananya mencari ponsel dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

Yoochunnie Calling

"Halo, Yoochun-hyung? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Oh, ne. Aku baru saja mau menyelesaikan project ini."

"..."

"Eh, mau ke rumah? Ehm, iya hyung. Datang aja ke rumah, kebetulan Changmin juga masih ada disini."

"..."

"Ne, hyung. Bye"

"Siapa?" Changmin menanyakan siapa yang menghubungi Junsu.

"Yoochun-hyung. Dia akan segera kesini untuk memantau project ku." Changmin hanya ber-O ria mendengar jawaban Junsu. Tapi ada sesuatu di hatinya yang mengganjal dan menyesakkan dadanya. Sepertinya Ia cemburu dengan kehadiran Yoochun di tengah-tengah persahabatan mereka. Semenjak Yoochun datang dan menjadi Sunbae nya Junsu hingga akhirnya Junsu bisa berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan Yoochun, Changmin merasa segala perhatian Junsu yang dulu untuknya perlahan mulai luntur. Ia akui, ia memang menyukai Junsu sejak lama. Tapi ia mencoba menepis perasaannya itu karena ia takut Junsu akan membencinya.

End Author POV.

Yoochun POV.

Aku segera beranjak dari bangku perpustakaan ini menuju ke rumah Junsu. Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi untuk memantau projectnya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah? Ah, mianhae. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah Junsu. Aku Yoochun. Nama lengkapku Park Yoochun. Aku berumur 21 tahun dan saat ini aku sedang berkuliah di Seoul National University di jurusan College of Science bersama Junsu. Aku bisa tergolong mahasiswa berprestasi di universitas ini meskipun Junsu telah mengalahkan kejeniusanku. Bicara mengenai Junsu, aku mengenalnya saat ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di univeristas ini. Saat itu ia masih hoobae ku, tapi aku begitu tertarik dengan tingkahnya. Saat ada Ospek untuk mahasiswa baru ia seringkali membuat kecerobohan kecil hingga beberapa kawan-kawanku memarahinya. Tapi ia tidak takut sedikitpun. Bahkan dengan beraninya ia melawan dan memberikan argumentasi yang cukup berkesan dan sedikit menyinggung mungkin. Padahal ia tidak berterian atau balas membentak, hanya dengan kata-kata yang halus dan cukup datar ia ucapkan namun kawan-kawanku langsung diam seribu bahasa. Hahaha, betapa lucu tingkahnya itu. Aigoo, kenapa jadi membahas Junsu. Aku kan belum selesai memperkenalkan diri. Hmm, merupakan anak tunggal dari orang tuaku. Saat ini orang tuaku tengah berada di Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Orang tua ku memang seorang direktur perusahaan di Tokyo. Meskipun perusahaan ayahku tidak terlalu terkenal di Tokyo, tapi usahanya cukup baik dan mampu memberikan aku hidup yang berlebih. Lalu aku di Seoul hidup dengan siapa? Aku hidup sendiri. tetapi terkadang aku mengajak Yunho, sahabatku untuk menemaniku.

Setelah lama memperkenalkan diri akhirnya aku bisa sampai juga di rumah Junsu. Segera ku tekan bel rumahnya.

Ting!Tong!

Tidak beberapa lama ku lihat Junsu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Ketika aku masuk, aku heran dengan adanya Changmin. Oh iya, aku lupa tadi Junsu sudah memberi tahuku kalau ada Changmin di rumahnya. Aku rasa Changmin selalu ada di dekat Junsu. Tapi tidak heran sih, Changmin memang sahabat Junsu sejak SMP. Heran aku tahu dari mana? Tentu saja dari Changmin yang dengan bangganya memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan dari hal tersebut? Ku kira tidak ada. Sudahlah, lebih baik dilupakan. Aku kesini untuk memantau Junsu, bukan untuk meceritakan Changmin.

"Baru pulang dari kampus, hyung?" tanya Junsu padaku.

"Iya. Aku baru aja mencari bahan untuk debat mu nanti. Ini aku pinjamkan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Siapa tau aja ada yang bisa kau gunakan." Jawabku di tambah dengan sedikit senyuman. Pasti Changmin lagi muak melihat aku melemparkan senyuman pada Junsu.

Aku segera melirik Changmin untuk melihat reaksinya. And you see? Dia mendengus kesal. Benar seperti dugaanku. Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Aku kan hanya tersenyum dan dia langsung kesal. Aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Gomawo, hyung. Hyung mau minum apa? Aku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat dulu yah?" Junsu menawarkan minuman padaku. Ehm, enaknya minum apa yah dingin-dingin begini? Hmm, Coklat panas? Ku rasa tidak terlalu buruk. "Coklat panas aja, Su-ie"

"Yakh, Kim Junsu! Kau hanya menawarkannya minum? Aku yang dari tadi datang tidak kau tawari eoh?" Changmin sepertinya bertambah kesal. Tapi wajar aja sih. Changmin memang tidak dibuatkan minum dari tadi. Kasian sekali dia? Hahaha.

"Hehe... mian, Minnie-ah. Aku lupa. Kau mau ku buatkan coklat panas juga?" Junsu menawarkan Coklat panas pada Changmin. Aku lihat Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat saat Junsu menawarkannya minuman. Dan raut wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi bahagia. Apa anak ini salah minum obat yah? Atau jangan-jangan ia punya kepribadian ganda? Mudah sekali moodnya berubah.

"Tunggulah disini bersama Yoochun hyung. Aku akan segera membuatkan coklat panas ne?" Junsu pun meninggalkan aku dan Changmin di ruang tamu ini. Aish, kenapa mesti sama bocah satu ini. Tapi, tidak apalah. Lagipula aku dan makhluk ini kan bersahabat juga. Hanya saja ada yang aneh di dalam persahabatan kami. Seperti ada persaingan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Junsu.

"Hyung, apa kau akan ikut dalam debat itu juga?" tanya Changmin padaku sambil sesekali ku lihat dia membaca sebua buku.

" Ani.. aku hanya ditugaskan oleh Dosen untuk memantau projectnya. Wae?" jawabku seadanya.

"Oh, aku hanya bertanya. Kapan Junsu akan debat, hyung? Aku harus memberikannya dukungan." Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya sebagai isyarat dari kata semangat yang ia lontarkan.

"Molla? Aku sendiri belum di beri tau oleh Dosen. Kita tunggu aja kabar selanjutnya."

Tidak lama setelah itu Junsu datang dengan coklat panas yang telah ia buat untuk kami. Rasanya hangat sekali meminum teh coklat ini. Apa lagi di cuaca yang seperti ini. Hah, betul-betul terasa hangat, sehangat persahabatanku dengan Junsu dan Changmin. Hari itu aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah Junsu bersama Changmin sampai jam 9 malam. Karena ku rasa Junsu sudah cukup kelelahan maka aku dan Changmin meminta izin pulang agar tidak mengganggu istirahatnya. Tidak lupa juga kami berpamitan pada Jaejoong hyung yang sudah ada di rumah sejak jam 7 malam.

**End of Yoochun POV.**

**Author POV**

Pada malam itu Junsu merasa sangat lelah karena projectnya yang sedikit susah. Mau tidak mau ia memaksa cerebrum di otak kanan dan otak kirinya untuk bersatu (?) hingga ia merasa lelah. Namun, ia juga merasa senang karena hari ini Yoochun dan Changmin sudah mau menemaninya. Jika tidak ada mereka mungkin Junsu akan mati kebosanan atau kembali tidur dan tidak mengerjakan projectnya. Terlebih lagi kedatangan Yoochun memberikan semangat tersendiri untuknya. Ia memang menyukai Yoochun. Bahkan ia menyukai Yoochun saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul National University.

**Flashback**

Junsu saat itu sedang berada di salah satu taman yang ada di kampus. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendaftar di Universitas terbaik se Korea Selatan ini karena dengan mudah ia di terima berkat kepintarannya. Ia hanya sedang menunggu Hyung nya yang akan menjemputnya.

"Uhh.. Lama sekali. Aku bosan" Junsu bergumam kesal dan sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Yoochun. Sedari tadi Yoochun memang memperhatikan Junsu yang duduk di taman tersebut. Ia yakin Junsu bukan merupakan seorang mahasiswa karena style nya yang berbeda. Belum lagi saat ini memang banyak siswa-siswa yang tengah mendaftar di universitas ini.

"Eoh? Nuguya?" Junsu segera mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ia kaget begitu melihat wajah sang penanya yang begitu tampan. Junsu begitu kagum dengan wajah sang penanya yang terlihat seperti seorang cassanova.

"_Omo! Tampan sekali orang ini. Apa dia mahasiswa disini yah? Kalau pun iya, aku beruntung sekali bisa masuk universitas ini" _batin Junsu.

"Aku Park Yoochun, mahasiswa disini. Kau pasti bukan mahasiswa disini kan?" Yoochun mencoba untuk menebak.

"Ne" jawab junsu seadanya. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau seorang pelajar?" Yoochun ikut duduk di samping Junsu.

"Ne, aku pelajar dari Canadian Academy di Jepang. Aku sedang menunggu hyungku."

"Canadian Academy? Apa itu sebuah sekolah?" Yoochun ragu dengan jawaban Junsu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sekolah di Jepang dengan nama Canadian. Itu terdengar seperti sekolah yang berada di daerah Inggris menurutnya.

"Ne, itu sebuah sekolah asrama di Jepang. Tepatnya di Pulau Rokko, di Kobe."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan memandang Junsu sekilas. Menurut Yoochun, Junsu itu sangat imut dan kelihatan manis.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kau disini?" Yoochun kembali bertanya pada Junsu.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan pendaftaran di sini."

"Benarkah? Wah, semoga kau di terima yah? Tidak semua orang bisa masuk di Universitas ini lho." Yoochun mengiming-iming Junsu dengan memberinya sedikit sugesti mengenai penerimaan mahasiswa. Junsu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan kemudian dengan bangganya berkata.

"Aku sudah diterima di universitas ini."

Yoochun kaget mendengar pernyataan Junsu.

"_Di terima? Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal pendaftaran saja baru di buka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu belum ada daftar nama calon mahasiswa yang diterima" _Yoochun membatin. Ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin anak yang sedang duduk tenang di sampingnya ini di terima dengan mudahnya. Ia ingat, bagaimana perjuangan teman-temannya yang terhitung pintar namun tak sepintar dirinya itu diterima di Seoul National University. Hanya ia yang masuk dengan mudah karena kepintarannya. Sedangkan itu ia harus menunggu pengumuman keluar meskipun pada akhirnya namanya lah yang berada paling atas.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak sedang melakukan penyuapan kan?" tanya Yoochun untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"MWO? Penyuapan kau bilang? Aku murni masuk disini dengan usahaku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang tuaku. Jangan pernah kau katakan aku seperti itu!" Junsu kesal dengan Yoochun. Ia merasa diremehkan oleh Yoochun.

"Lalu?" Yoochun coba bertanya lagi. Ia tidak putus asa untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Junsu.

"Kau cari tau aja sendiri, Yoochun-ssi!" Junsu berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan Yoochun. Namun belum sempat Junsu melangkah, Yoochun sudah menahan tangan Junsu.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekedar memastikan, bisa kau beri tau aku namamu?"

"Junsu. Kim Junsu!" Junsu pun berlalu pergi karena Jaejoong sudah datang menjemputnya. Ia meninggalkan Yoochun yang tersenyum penuh arti. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, wajah Yoochun selalu berada di pikirannya dan ia yakin kalau ia menyukai pemuda bernama Yoochun tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Junsu, Yoochun justru sibuk dengan aktivitasnya untuk mengetahui tentang Junsu. Hingga akhirnya, ia tahu bahwa Junsu merupakan lulusan terbaik di Jepang dan merupakan siswa terpintar. Bahkan ia sendiri mengakui kepintaran Junsu dari dirinya. Sejak saat itu pula ia bertekad untuk mendekati Junsu dan ia yakin kalau ia tertarik dengan Junsu.

**End of Flasback**

Malam hari itu mereka tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mereka merasa bahwa hidup mereka sudah sempurna karena sejauh ini mereka tidak mendapatkan rintangan kehidupan yang berarti. Tanpa tahu dan sadar bahwa Tuhan sudah membuatkan skenario yang panjang untuk mereka bertiga. Skenario kehidupan yang penuh dengan segala amarah dan kebahagiaan yang siap menanti mereka. Sebuah skenario yang tercipta karena perasaan mereka sendiri. skenario kehidupan yang akan merangkai perjalanan mereka. Skenario yang akan mewarnai kesempurnaan hidup mereka. Sebuah Skenario yang mereka tidak tahu kapan akan berakhirnya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka lah yang nantinya akan menyelesaikan skenario itu.

.

.

TBC

Otte? Otte? Gimana chapter 1 nya? Membosankan kah? Hah, aku rasa iya. Terlalu banyak narasinya yah? Maklum saja, ini adala FF pertama yang berani di publish. Hehehe. Lagi pula saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi author yang tenar (?). Hahaha. Bagi yang merasa FF ini perlu di lanjutkan mohon review nya yah?

Bagi yang mau jadi SILENT READER juga sudah saya kasi izin kan? Seperti kata ustad saya nih, apabila kita ikhlas maka akan cepat di balas sama Tuhan. Jadi, yang mau jadi Silent reader, silahkan saja. Saya ikhlas lahir batin insyaAllah. Kan ntar Tuhan yang balas. :D

Oke, sekian unek-unek author nih. Thank's before. :D


	3. The Confession

**FF/YOOSU feat YUNJAEMINKYU/FROM PAIN TO THE SWEET LOVE/CHAPTER ****2**

Annyeong...Mian lama updatenya. *bow* #memang ada yang nunggu FF Fia yah?#Fia sedang mengalami kebuntuan ide. lagi pula Fia sudah kembali ke asrama, makanya agak kesusahan untuk lanjutin FF. Belum lagi Fia juag harus fokus dengan hafalan dan materi. Soalnya sebentar lagi Fia mau lomba MTQ, mungkin sekitar tanggal 6 Februari. Mohon doanya yah, :). Oh iya, chapter ini mungkin sedikit membosankan, mian yah. Bagi yang mengaharapkan YunJae momentnya, tenang aja. InsyaAllah ada nanti. :) Ah, Fia mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah Review.

Nakachii : iya chingu, ini FF YooSu koq. Hehehe... Ini Fia udah usahain secepat mungkin. Maklum aja, Fia udah kasi alasannya kan? Sekali lagi mian lama updatenya chingu.

Kim JaeNa babies YooSu : masih datar yah? Maklum aja, Fia masih author abal2 nih. :) Pasti chapter ini tambah datar lagi yah? Ini memang FF ANGST chingu. tapi tenang aja, YooSu tetap bersatu koq. :) Heehe, Fia memang YooSu Shipper, Fia udah lampirkan link FB Fia di profil Fia koq. Coba di cek deh. :)

yoosu is myname : Hahaha, nama kamu YooSu yah? ini udah Fia update. Tapi mian, Fia lagi nggak di rumah, jadi percuma jg kalau chingu gedor2 rumah Fia. :) Datar lagi? Ah, mian chingu. Happy End koq Chingu. Tenang aja. :)

Title : The Confession

Cast : Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho and another cast

Rating : PG-17

Genre : Angst, romance, Hurt, Action (?) and humor (?)

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo, AU, OOC, dll...

Author : Fia

#####

**Changmin POV**

Sepertinya hari ini kota Seoul lumayan cerah. Lebih baik aku segera ke kampus menemani Su-ie. Kasian Su-ie mengerjakan project nya sendirian. Tapi apa ada Yoochun hyung juga di sana? Ah, lebih baik aku telpon Su-ie dulu.

"..."

"Ah, Su-ie~~, apa kau di kampus?"

"..."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana. Eh, apa Yoochun hyung juga ada di sana?."

"..."

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana ya, Su-ie?"

"..."

Benar seperti dugaanku. Yoochun hyung pasti sudah ada di sana. Apa si jidat lebar itu tidur di kampus? Setiap hari dia selalu aja ada di kampus. Lebih baik aku segera bergegas ke kampus. Aku nggak rela kalau Yoochun hyung berduaan dengan Su-ie di sana. Aku segera turun dari kamar ku menuju bagasi. Ku nyalakan mobil Audi A6 ku dan melaju menuju kampus. Jarak dari rumahku ke kampus tidaklah terlalu jauh. Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan dan aku sekarang sudah sampai di depan ruang perpustakaan. Aku pun masuk secara diam-diam. Maklum saja, ini ruang perpustakaan, jadi harus masuk diam-diam. Ku edarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan, tapi aku tidak melihat Su-ie. Ke mana perginya dolphinnie itu? Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari di sekitar rak-rak buku. Ah, ternyata dia sedang duduk di bagian rak buku ini.

"Su-ie~~" teriakku penuh semangat.

"Bisakah kau diam? Ini perpustakaan!" seorang namja yang tengah membaca buku menegurku. Aigoo, aku lupa kalau ini perpustakaan. Aku terlalu bersemangat ketika ketemu Su-ie.

"Minnie, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Su-ie sambil terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menyusulmu ke sini. Oh, Yoochun hyung mana?" Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Yoochun hyung sudah tidak ada di sini. Apa dia lagi ada kuliah yah? Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi dia tidak mengganggu waktuku dengan Su-ie.

Hei, benarkah yang ku lihat ini? Wajah Su-ie kenapa mendadak jadi merah begini? Apa Su-ie sakit?

"Chunnie? Eh, maksudku Yoochun hyung? Ah, di...dia sedang bertemu dosen. Katanya mau menanyakan perlombaan debat itu" jawab Junsu yang kelihatannya gugup.

Ada apa dengan Su-ie? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup begitu? Lalu apa-apaan tadi kata 'Chunnie'? Junsu tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil Yoochun hyung seperti itu. Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Su-ie, kenapa kau memanggil Yoochun hyung seperti itu?" Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Su-ie.

"Eh? Me... memangnya aku bilang apa?" Apa lagi jawaban seperti itu? Apa Su-ie pikir aku tidak dengar.

"Kau kira aku tidak dengar. Apa-apaan 'chunnie' tadi? Panggilan yang aneh!" jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Ka... kau salah dengar Minnie-ah. Aku tadi bilang Yoochun. Yoochun hyung" Su-ie berbohong. Aku tau dia berbohong. Kenapa dia membohongiku. Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku? Aku bukan manusia bodoh, Su-ie. Lagi pula aku masih bisa mendengar.

"Jangan bohong! Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Su-ie." Aku semakin kesal. Kenapa Su-ie berbohong? Su-ie tidak pernah berbohong padaku, sedikitpun tidak pernah.

"Bisakah anda keluar dari ruangan ini? Anda mengganggu ketenangan disini!" Petugas perpustakaan pun akhirnya menegurku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menarik Junsu keluar ruangan. Sungguh, aku masih penasaran dengan Su-ie dan Yoochun hyung.

"Yakh, Minnie! Aku belum selesai membaca!" Su-ie melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Kau... Bisakah kau jujur, Su-ie? Kenapa kau memanggil Yoochun hyung itu 'Chunnie'?"

"Tidak bolehkah aku memanggilnya 'Chunnie'? Lagi pula itu hanya sekali, Minnie-ah." Aku menghela nafas. Bukan karena lega, tapi karena aku menyerah. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ku mau dari Su-ie. Aku yakin ia masih menyembunyikan hal yang lain.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku yang sudah menarikmu secara kasar tadi, Su-ie. Apa kau mau melanjutkan membaca?" Su-ie tersenyum mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Ah, aku ingin makan dulu. Membacanya nanti aja ku lanjutkan di rumah. Kau mau ikut, Minnie?"

"Ne... tentu. Aku sudah sangat lapaaaarrrr sekali. Tapi kau yang traktir yah?" pintaku dengan gaya yang bisa di bilang imut.

"Ne. Biar aku yang traktir. Kajja!" Su-ie menarik tanganku dan segera membawaku ke kantin.

Ah, senang sekali rasanya tanganku di genggam oleh Su-ie. Belum lagi ia mau menanggung makananku. Hari ini makan gratis bersama Su-ie. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna. Yah, meskipun aku masih khawatir dengan hubungan Su-ie dan Yoochun hyung. Aku harus cari tahu nanti.

**End Changmin POV**

**Yoochun POV**

"Semuanya sudah bagus, Yoochun. Aku rasa, Junsu bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Tapi, tetap kontrol dia untuk mempelajari semua materi yang telah ku rujukkan padanya." Perintah Pak Nam.

"Ne.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Pak. Anyyeong." Pamitku pada Pak Nam. Aku baru saja menemui Pak Nam, dosen yang membimbing Junsu dalam perlombaannya nanti. Sudah ku duga kalau project Junsu akan di terima dengan mudah oleh Pak Nam. Bicara soal Junsu, aku tadi meninggalkannya di perpustakaan. Dia yang memintaku untuk segera menemui Pak Nam. Ah, hari ini ada sesuatu yang membuatku semangat, yaitu Junsu. Kalian tahu, aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku pada Junsu.

**Flashback**

Aku segera menuju perpustakaan begitu Junsu menghubungiku. Aku yakin pasti ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakaannya. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku segera mencari Junsu dan melihatnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Hari ini Junsu kelihatan imut sekali. Ia memakai kaus berwarna putih dan celana Jeans biru tua serta sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Manis sekali, benar-benar manis. Aku pun segera mendekatinya secara diam-diam. Ia masih saja serius membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Su-ie, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Aku mau menyerahkan project ini untuk di evaluasi, hyung." Junsu menyerahkan project yang telah Ia buat.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku konsultasikan dengan Pak Nam. Bagaimana dengan materi yang Pak Nam rujukkan untukmu? Apa sudah selesai kau baca?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat isi projectnya.

"Belum selesai. Aku baru menyelesaikan 2 materi dan masih tersisa 1 materi lagi. Apa aku akan berhasil, hyung?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba setelah ia menutup bukunya. Aku yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Junsu pun mengalihkan tatapanku kepada Junsu.

"Kau tidak yakin? Su-ie, kau ini mahasiswa paling pintar di kampus. Sebentar lagi pun kau akan menjadi lulusan termuda di kampus ini. Bahkan aku aja bisa kau kalahkan." Jelasku.

"Gomawo, hyung sudah mau membantuku menyelesaikan project ini." Ia tersenyum manis.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Ah, jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang melihat senyumannya. Apa Junsu mendengar detak jantungku yah? Tapi senyumannya itu memang terlihat manis. Junsu, kau membuatku makin menyukaimu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ini. Apa aku utarakan saja yah? Tapi saat ini Junsu sedang konsentrasi untuk project nya. Ah, biarlah kali ini aku bertidak egois.

"Junsu... ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." Ucapku serius.

"Apa?" Junsu menatapku masih dengan senyumannya yang manis itu.

"Kau... sangat manis hari ini. Senyumanmu juga sangat manis." Ucapku lagi dengan sedikit keberanian.

Blush! Ku lihat wajah Junsu memerah dan ia menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi begini?

"Go...gomawo, hyung." Jawabnya terbata-bata. Kenapa sih anak ini? Apa dia malu?

"Saranghae, Junsu-ah. Naega neol saranghae."

"Yoo... yoochun hyung?" ku lihat ia membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Ne, Junsu-ah. Saranghae. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku yakin kau tidak percaya. Tapi ini lah kenyataannya, Su-ie. Aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu dan mengagumimu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu setelah lomba debatmu."

"A... aku ti...tidak tau, hyung." Ku lihat Junsu semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hmmm... aku akan menunggu jawabanmu sampai kapanpun, Junsu-ah. Baiklah, aku pergi menemui Pak Nam dulu."

Aku pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Junsu yang ku lihat masih menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia terlihat tambah manis dengan wajahnya yang merah itu. Junsu-ah, aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dan aku harap kau menerimanya.

**End of Flashback**

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Apakah Junsu akan menerimaku? Sungguh, menunggu jawaban Junsu lebih membuatku gugup dari pada menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Ah, daripada aku seperti ini lebih baik aku menemui sahabatku dulu, Yunho. Ke mana perginya Yunho hyung yah? Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya di sekitar kampus.

**End Yoochun POV**

**Author POV**

**In other place...**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah merapikan beberapa kertas dan buku yang ada di mejanya. Pemuda bermata musang itu kemudian hendak keluar ruangan untuk menyerahkan beberapa tugas kepada mahasiswanya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, tapi seseorang dari luar ruangannya membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Awww..." pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Mi... mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae" seorang lelaki yang tadi membuka pintu dengan kasar segera meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne.. gwenchana. Tapi bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati? Kau membuat kertas ini berhamburan." Pemuda tampan tadi pun segera merapikan kertas yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Mi.. mianhae. A...aku akan mem..membantu" lelaki yang meminta maaf itu pun segera duduk dan membantu pemuda tersebut. Mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu hingga pemuda berwajah tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah lelaki yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Sesaat pemuda itu terkesima dengan wajah sang lelaki yang menabraknya.

"_Cantik sekali..." _ Batin pemuda itu.

"Ah, sudah beres. Sekali lagi mianhae" setelah selesai membereskan kertas itu sang lelaki tersebut berdiri dan menatap wajah orang yang tanpa sengaja dijatuhkannya tadi.

"_Tampan... benar-benar tampan dan manly..." _ batin lelaki cantik itu.

"Go.. gomawo sudah membantu. Ah, naneun Jung Yunho imnida." Kata pemuda tampan tadi

"Ne... Nanaeun Kim Jaejoong. Mian sudah membuatmu jatuh tadi"

"Gwenchana... ada perlu apa kemari, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Oh, aku mencari Kim Junsu, adikku. Tadi ia bilang sedang berada di ruangan Pak Sung."

"Junsu? Dia memang disini tadi. Tapi setelah itu dia keluar bersama Shim Changmin."

"Aaarrrgghhh! Anak itu benar-benar deh! Maaf, Yunho-ssi, saya permisi dulu." Jaejoong berpamitan pada Yunho dan segera mencari Junsu. Yunho pun tersenyum menatap kepergian Jaejoong dari ruangannya.

"Lelaki cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya putih dan bibirnya merah seperti cherry. Ah, aku harus segera mendekati Junsu agar bisa mengenalnya." Gumam Yunho.

Jung Yunho merupakan asisten dosen dari Pak Sung Si Kyung. Ia merupakan pemuda yang berusia 23 tahun dan telah menyelesaikan study nya di Universitas yang sama tempat dia mengajar sekarang. Orang tuanya merupakan seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Gwangju, daerah kelahirannya. Saat ini ia tinggal bersama pamannya dan terkadang menetap bersama Yoochun, sahabatnya yang dianggapnya dongsaeng.

"HYUNG!" teriak Yoocun yang melihat Yunho dari kejauhan. Yoochun berlari ke arah Yunho.

"Ada perlu apa Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan. Yoochun mengikuti Yunho pergi meskipun ia sudah kelelahan karena berlari tadi.

"Haaaaah, apa kau melihat Junsu, Hyung? Aku dari tadi mencarinya dan tidak ketemu-ketemu." Jawab Yoochun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Kenapa Junsu cukup terkenal hari ini? Sudah dua orang yang mencarinya. Tadi dia menemuiku lalu setelah itu pergi bersama Changmin." Jelas Yunho.

"Pergi bersama Changmin? Hah, anak itu lagi! Tunggu, tadi hyung bilang ada dua orang yang mencarinya? Siapa, hyung?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Kim Jaejoong, kakaknya Junsu. Apa kau mengenalnya, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba antusias.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Tapi ada perlu apa yah Jae hyung mencari Junsu? Jae hyung kan seharusnya berada di kantornya. Aneh."

Yunho tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yoochun. Yang ia tangkap dari perkataan Yoochun hanya Yoochun mengenal Jaejoong. Kalau begitu ia bisa meminta bantuan Yoochun untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau betul-betul mengenal Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho untuk memastikan.

"Ne. Jae hyung itu kan kakaknya Junsu, jadi aku cukup mengenalnya dengan baik. Wae, Hyung?"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ajak kau makan. Biar Hyung mu ini yang bayar." Ajak Yunho penuh semangat. Yoochun yang kebetulan juga sedang lapar menerima ajakan Yunho dengan senang hati. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau dapat tawaran makan gratis.

"Makan gratis nih, hyung? Tapi tidak di kantin, aku mau makan di Restaurant BigEast."

"Yakh! Sudah bagus aku mau bayarin, kau jangan minta yang macam-macam lagi, Yoochun-ah!" Yunho kesal dengan permintaan Yoochun.

"Aish, hyung. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan dongsaeng mu ini? Lagi pula kau pasti mau menanyakan hal paling penting padaku kan? Iya kan, hyung?" goda Yoochun.

"Yakh, jangan menggodaku! Hah Yoochun-ah, kalau begini terus uang ku bisa habis mendadak. Tapi ya sudahlah, kita makan di Restaurant BigEast" Terima Yunho meskipun dengan sedikit rasa terpaksa. Tapi, demi seorang Kim Jaejoong dia rela lah.

"Hyung, kau baik sekali~~" Yoochun memeluk Yunho seperti seorang anak yang memeluk ayahnya.

"Yakh, lepas! Kau bukan seorang anak kecil! Jadi hentikan sikapmu yang seperti anak-anak itu!"

"Hehehe. Santai, hyung. Kajja~~" tanpa sabaran Yoochun menarik tangan Yunho. Yunho pun menepis tangan Yoochun dan Yoochun tersenyum bodoh (?) ke arah Yunho.

Saat ini Yoochun dan Yunho sudah berada di dalam Restaurant BigEast sambil menikmati makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Yoochun tengah makan dengan lahapnya, sementara Yunho makan seperti biasa dan sesekali melirik Yoochun makan.

"Yakh! Kau rakus sekali, Yoochun-ah, makan pelan-pelan." Perintah Yunho.

Yoochun melihat sebentar ke arah Yunho dan kemudian kembali melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Yunho.

"Aish, kau ini." kembali Yunho menyerah dengan sikap Yoochun. Kalau sudah kelaparan seperti ini, Yoochun memang tidak bisa di ganggu. Sama seperti Changmin kalau lagi kelaparan meskipun laparnya Yoochun tidak setiap saat seperti Changmin. Akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoochun selesai makan. Tidak lama berselang, Yoochun pun selesai makan.

"Aaaaaaah, kenyangnya~~" Yoochun mengelus-elus perutnya menandakan ia sudah merasa kenyang.

"Bagaimana, sudah kenyang? Kalau begitu aku ingin bicara serius denganmu." Yunho tampak serius dengan pembicaraannya.

"Bicaralah,Hyung. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Ceritakan aku tentang Kim Jaejoong."

Oh, Kim Jae... EEOOHH? JAEJOONG HYUNG?" teriak Yoochun kaget karena mendengar permintaan Yunho.

"Yakh! Kenapa kau histeris begitu, eoh?" tanya Yunho yang merasa aneh dengan kekagetan Yoochun. Bagi Yunho kekagetan Yoochun terlalu berlebihan padahal ia hanya menanyakan tentang Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak kalau hyung menanyakan tentang Jaejoong hyung? Ku kira kau akan membicarakan hal yang lebih penting dari ini, hyung."

"Ini juga penting, Yoochun-ah."

"Oh... jadi hyung tertarik dengan Jae hyung yah?"

"Eummm... bagaimana yah? Aku juga tidak mengerti, Yoochun-ah. Yang ku tau, ketika bertemu dengannya aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu cantik itu mampu menarik perhatianku. Tapi... ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Apa itu, hyung?" Yoochun mendadak jadi serius begitu mengetahui bahwa masih ada hal yang mengganjal dipikiran Yunho.

"Emmm... apa Jaejoong itu benar-benar seorang lelaki?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong itu seorang lelaki ketika pertama kali bertemu. Hanya saja Ia masih ragu karena wajah Jaejoong yang begitu cantik seperti seorang perempuan. Bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan perempuan menurut Yunho karena selama ini belum pernah ada seorang perempuan yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sekalipun.

"EEOOH?" Kali ini Yoochun berteriak lebih keras. Bagi Yoochun, pertanyaan Yunho kurang masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan gender Jaejoong sementara ia sudah pernah bertemu Jaejoong meskipun hanya sebentar. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Yoochun.

"Yakh! Kenapa teriakanmu makin keras? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita sedang diperhatikan seperti ini?" Yoochun menoleh ke arah meja yang lain kemudian tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas teriakannya tadi yang sudah mengganggu acara makan pengunjung lain.

"Jae hyunng itu laki-laki tulen, hyung. Masa hyung tidak menyadarinya waktu bertemu dengannya?"

"A... aku meragukannya, Chun-ah. Dia itu... Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang lelaki. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry, kulitnya yang putih, pinggangnya yang kelihatan ramping, matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang mancung dan wangi tubuhnya yang seperti vanilla. Benar-benar seperti seorang wanita, yoochun-ah." Yunho mulai membayangkan seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Termasuk membayangkan hal-hal yang membuat Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh anak di bawah umur 17 tahun.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan, hyung?" Yoochun menyeringai kepada Yunho. Ia yakin Yunho sudah membayangkan hal yang vulgar tentang kakak Junsu tersebut.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang ku bayangkan, Chun-ah. Aku kan belajar darimu."

"Yakh, apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Yoocun yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Yunho.

"Memang kau yang mengajariku, Chun-ah dari majalah yang selama ini kau berikan ke aku." Kini giliran Yunho yang menyeringai dan Yoochun terdiam. Yoochun masih berpikir, seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberikan Yunho sebuah majalah dewasa kecuali menyerahkan majalah milik Kangin, teman kampusnya. Ah, Gotcha! Sekarang Yoochun tahu apa majalah yang dimaksud Yunho.

"Kau tidak membuang majalah itu, hyung? Kau menyimpannya dan kau sudah melihat isinya, hyung? Yakh, asisten dosen macam apa kau?" Yoochun memukul bahu Yunho pelan. Jadi selama ini majalah yang ia berikan untuk Yunho dan meminta Yunho membuangnya serta menghukum Kangin ternyata dibaca oleh Yunho. Pantas saja ia tidak pernah melihat Kangin itu dapat hukuman dari Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku tidak membuangnya? Aku sudah dewasa, Chun-ah. Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa bangga.

"Ah, terserahmulah, hyung. Apa hyung masih berminat mendengarkan informasi tentang Jae hyung?" tanya Yoochun fokus.

"Ne. Lekas ceritakan padaku!"

"Aish, tidak sabaran sekali. Hmmm... Jae hyung itu seorang direktur di perusahaan Appanya yang ada di Korea ini. Ia juga merupakan alumni Seoul National University yang dulunya mengambil jurusan Korea University Bussines School. Ia berada di tingkatan yang sama denganmu, hyung. Apa kau tidak pernah mengenalnya, hyung?"

"Ani... Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bersosialisai dengan mahasiswa jurusan lain saat itu. Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan, hyung. Ah, Jae hyung itu sudah sering kali di dekati oleh lelaki dan wanita manapun. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Pernah saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk menemui Junsu, aku melihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan berlinang air mata. Aku kira wanita itu pacar Jae hyung yang ia putusin. Tapi dari penjelasan Junsu aku baru tahu kalau wanita itu ternyata habis di tolak dengan Jae hyung." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan, Chun-ah?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ne, kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung? Aku kan tidak pernah membohongimu jika ada informasi yang ingin hyung ketahui."

"Benar juga. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Chun-ah. Lalu siapa aja yang dekat dengan Jaejoong sekarang?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Kali ini ia lebih mengkhawatirkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

"Hmmm... Siapa yah? Aigoo, aku lupa hyung. Apa kau mau aku mengingatnya, hyung?" Yoochun menyeringai. Ia memang sengaja ingin mengerjai Yunho.

"Tentu kau harus mengingatnya, Chun-ah!" Yunho tampak tidak sabaran. Apa Yunho tidak menyadari kalau Yoochun sedang mempermainkannya? Ah, tentu saja Yunho tidak akan menyadarinya karena ia tengah sibuk membayangkan rencana nya untuk menyingkirkan orang yang berani mendekati Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku mengingatnya, Hyung." Yoochun tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin bahwa ia berhasil mengerjai Yunho.

"Firasatku mulai buruk kali ini. Kau sedang tidak mengerjai ku kan, Chun-ah?"

"Tentu tidak, Hyung!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Berikan aku minuman, Hyung. Aku sedang haus sekali hari ini. Otte?"

"Mwo? Minuman lagi? Yakh, kau memang mau membuatku bangkrut, Chun-ah!" Yunho sedikit kesal dengan permintaan Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan beri tahu siapa yang dekat dengan Jaejoong hyung."

"Arraso! Arraso! Cepat kau pesan minuman sana." Akhirnya Yoochun pun memesan minuman lagi.

"Yang dekat dengan Jae hyung sekarang tuh cuma satu orang aja, Hyung."

"Siapa?"

"Emmmm... Junsu. Kim Junsu."

"Oh, Kim Jun-... MWO? YAKH, KAU MENIPUKU CHUN-AH!" Yunho terlihat kesal dengan jawaban Yoochun. Bahkan ia berteriak dengan kerasnya hingga perhatian pengunjung restaurant tersebut beralih kepadanya. Ternyata Firasat Yunho awalnya benar. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa jawaban Yoochun pasti bukan jawaban bermutu yang ia butuhkan. Dan akhirnya, terbukti bahwa Yoochun memang hanya mengerjainya.

"Hehehe...~ Aku sedang tidak menipumu, Hyung. Aku sudah berkata jujur padamu. Bukankah Junsu memang dekat dengan Jae Hyung?" Yoochun memperlihatkan muka polosnya pada Yunho dengan maksud Yunho luluh.

"Wajahmu itu wajah penipu, Chun-ah! Kau tidak cocok menampilkan wajah polos dan bling-bling seperti anak kecil!"

"Kau sudah tahu yah, Hyung? Hehehe...~" Yoochun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bangkrut, haaaaaaaaah! Bicara mengenai Junsu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Hyung." Yoochun mulai larut dengan pikirannya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Junsu tadi.

"Mwo? Kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu? Kapan?"

"Tadi saat aku bersamanya di perpustakaan. Tapi aku masih menunggu jawabannya, hyung."

"Kau masih menunggu jawabannya? Yoochun-ah, semoga Junsu menerimamu. Aku yakin Junsu juga mencintaimu."

Yoochun terlihat antusias dengan jawaban Yunho. Ia memang berharap bahwa Junsu nanti akan menerimanya walaupun ia tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Karena selama ini Yoochun melihat perhatian Junsu jauh lebih banyak pada Changmin meskipun ia tahu bahwa perhatian Junsu hanya perhatian seorang sahabat. Hanya satu hal yang ia yakin dengan pasti bahwa ia benar, yaitu perasaan Changmin pada Junsu. Ia yakin bahwa Changmin sangat menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai Junsu. Ini terlihat dari sikap Changmin pada Junsu dan ekspresi Changmin yang sering terlihat jengkel saat Junsu membagi perhatiannya dengan Yoochun.

"Semoga seperti itu, Hyung." Yoochun tersenyum penuh semangat. Ia merasa lega karena Yunho juga mendukung perasaannya pada Junsu. Bahkan Yunho juga mengatakan kalau Junsu mencintainya.

"Sudahlah, segera habiskan minumanmu itu. Kemudian kita kembali ke kampus. Aku harus segera mengajar, Chun-ah." perintah Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Ne. Aku juga masih ada urusan di kampus." Yoochun pun segera menghabiskan minumannya. Yunho menunggunya dan mereka pun kembali ke kampus.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Junsu sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Ia teringat tentang kejadian di perpustakaan saat Yoochun menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoochun selama ini menyukainya. Jadi selama ini perasaannya pada Yoochun sudah terbalas. Benar, selama ini Junsu juga diam-diam mengagumi sosok Yoochun. Ia begitu mengaguminya hingga akhirnya pun menyukainya. Ah anni, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Yoochun. Ia mulai berpikir akan segera menerima Yoochun saat ia telah menyelesaikan lombanya. Ia sudah bertekat bahwa apabila ia juara satu, ia akan memberikan Yoochun hadiah sebagai bentuk penerimaannya atas perasaan Yoochun.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Mian kurang panjang. Bagi yang ngerasa bosan dan jengkel membacanya segera beritahu Fia yah. :) Yang udah baca, jangan lupa Review yah? yang mau jadi SILENT READER nggak masalah, silahkan... seperti yang pernah sudah Fia katakan, Jika kita ikhlas maka semua akan ada balasannya. :) Sekali lagi, mian udah lama update and Thanks udah mau baca. Mohon review yang membangun dan bagi yang punya ide seperti apa kelanjutan FF ini sharing aja ke Fia yah? :) sekali lagi Gomawo and Thanks.


	4. Special Day

Title : Special Day

Cast : Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho and another cast

Rating : PG-16

Genre : Angst, romance, Hurt, Action (?) and humor (?)

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo(s), AU, OOC, dll...

Author : Fia

**Author POV**

Hari ini tepat hari perlombaan Junsu. Ia terlihat begitu gugup dan khawatir meskipun Jaejoong sudah menenanginya.

"Tenanglah, Su-ie. Kau pasti bisa dan aku yakin kau akan menang." Jaejoong menyemangati Junsu.

"Aku gugup, hyung. Sangat gugup." Junsu terlihat masih mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Saat ini ia bersama Jaejoong memang masih ada di rumah. Ia belum mau ke kampus karena masih gugup.

"Su-ie, segeralah bergegas karena perlombaanmu akan segera di mulai." Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Perlombaan Junsu di mulai jam 10 dan itu artinya masih tersisa waktu 1 jam untuk Junsu.

"Masih 1 jam lagi, hyung. Biarkan aku menetralkan rasa gugupku dulu." Junsu memohon.

"Haaaah, baiklah. Tepat jam 9.15 kau harus turun menemuiku dan kita segera jalan. Kalau kau belum turun juga, maka aku akan menarikmu, Su-ie. Ah, apa kau sudah menelpon Appa dan Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ne...~~ Sudah semalam, hyung. Aku sudah mengabari Umma dan Appa. Mereka mendoakanku sukses saat lomba nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera turun meninggalkan Junsu di dalam kamarnya supaya lebih mudah untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Sementara itu, Junsu tengah menatap materi projectnya dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Junsu POV

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Ah, masih 15 menit waktuku sebelum aku pergi ke kampus. Hari ini adalah hari perlombaanku. Aku sangat gugup sekali, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat rasa gugupku kali ini sedikit menjadi-jadi. YOOCHUN HYUNG! Ia lah yang membuat rasa gugupku terus bertambah saat aku memikirkannya. Ah salah, lebih tepatnya memikirkan pernyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia menyukaiku dan rasanya sulit dipercaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa Yoochun hyung menyukaiku sementara dia tahu bahwa aku ini seorang namja. Ayolah, percintaan sesama jenis sudah di terima di Kota Seoul ini. Bahkan Hero dan U-Know dari Boyband tenar TVXQ pun mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Teman satu group mereka, Xiah dan Micky pun sering terlihat seperti sedang memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan sekarang aku merasakan apa yang Yoochun hyung rasakan. Aku menyukainya, ah salah mencintainya. aku mencintai Yoochun hyung. Kalian masih bertanya bagaimana bisa? Itulah cinta, bukan merupakan Kuantitas dan Kualitas. Bukan ilmu pasti yang memiliki aturan dalam menentukan hasilnya. Bukan sebuah project yang memerlukan analisis dan kelogisan. Bukan sebuah penelitian yang mengharuskan kita untuk membuat metodenya. Cinta itu adalah perasaan, dimana Tuhanlah yang berhak mengatur dan menentukannya walaupun itu bukanlah cinta yang logis menurut akal manusia.

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun. Seharusnya aku tidak melamun tapi membaca materi project ku ini. Pernyataan Yoochun hyung benar-benar mengalihkan konsentrasiku. Untunglah selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak menemui Yoochun hyung. Aku memang sengaja menghindarinya agar aku bisa konsentrasi di lombaku ini. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus berhasil dan memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Yoochun hyung. Sudahlah, aku harus segera siap-siap dan jangan memikirkan Yoochun hyung dulu.

Aku pun bercermin sebentar untuk merapikan penampilanku. Sudah ku rasa sempurna, aku pun bergegas turun dan menemui Jaejoong hyung. Ia menungguku sedari tadi karena ia akan melihatku hari ini. Ia bahkan rela membatalkan jadwal kantornya untuk hari ini. Bicara soal Jae hyung, ia belum tahu kalau Yoochun sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukannya agar ia tidak marah dengan Yoochun hyung. Kalau Jae hyung tahu maka nasibnya Yoochun hyung bisa tragis. Jae hyung pasti marah-marah karena Yoochun hyung sudah berani mengatakan perasaannya tanpa mengenal waktu dengan dalih merusak konsentrasiku. Jadi aku berniat memberitahukannya nanti setelah selesai perlombaan ini.

_I know you were waiting for me_

_So I thank you for the love inside you_

_Kude kyote na yongwonhi_

_Now I promise you_

Ku dengar lagu Thanks To nya TVXQ mengalun di sekitar kamarku. Siapa yang menyetel lagu ini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seliling dan ku dapati ponsel ku bergetar di atas meja nakasku. Aku baru ingat sekarang, aku telah mengganti nada dering ponsel ku dengan lagunya TVXQ yang Thanks To. Lagu ini mampu mengingatkanku dengan Yoochun hyung.

Aku pun beranjak menuju meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Mataku membulat sempura begitu melihat layar ponselku menampilkan nama seseorang yang sempat ku pikirkan tadi. Otteohke? Aku selama ini menghindari Yoochun hyung dengan maksud bisa berkonsentrasi. Tapi sekarang, ia malah menelponku. Otteohke? Apa aku harus mengangkatnya?

"Yeoboseo..." Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat telpon dari Yoochun hyung

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana bersama Jae hyung. Tunggulah sebentar, hyung."

"..."

"Ne, gomawo atas dukungannya."

"..."

"Bye, hyung."

Ah, aku jadi lebih semangat sekarang. Apa karena Yoocun hyung menyemangatiku yah? Mungkinlah...

"Hyung, kajja~~" ucapku penuh semangat saat telah berada di bawah bersama Jae Hyung.

"Eoh? Sudah hilang gugupnya? Kenapa begitu semangat sekali?" Tanya Jae hyung curiga.

"Bukankah bagus kalau aku semangat seperti ini, hyung? Aku janji akan menang dalam kompetisi kali ini."

"Arraso! Kajja~ masuk ke dalam mobil! Biar aku yang menyetir."

Aku dan Jae hyung segera masuk ke mobil Lamborghini Murcielago milik Jae Hyung. Dengan gesit Jae hyung mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengejar waktu. Wah, sepertinya Jae hyung berbakat untuk menjadi pembalap. Tidak ku sangka ia bisa menyetir selaju ini, sepengetahuanku Jae hyung tergolong orang yang cukup hati-hati. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku curiga Jae hyung punya dua kepribadian, dengan kepribadian satunya sebagai seorang pembalap. Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Tidak mungkin Jae hyung punya dua kepribadian.

"Kau melamun, Su-ie?"

"Aniyo, hyung. Wae?"

"Ah, aku kira kau melamun. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Su-ie."

"Ne, Hyung. Kau bisa turunkan aku di depan kampus. Ada Yoochun hyung yang menungguku disitu."

"Yoochun? Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu di depan kampus?" Tanya Jaejoong curiga

"Ani... Yoochun hyung tadi mengirimkan pesan ke ponselku." Junsu menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong. Junsu tidak berbohong, memang tadi Yoochun mengirimkan pesan ke Junsu bahwa ia akan menunggu Junsu di taman kampus.

"Ah, ne..." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tidak lama Jaejoong dan Junsu pun sampai di depan kampus. Tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus terlihat Yoochun yang menunggu Junsu di taman depan kampus. Yoochun tersenyum begitu melihat Junsu keluar dari mobil. Menurut Yoochun, Junsu kelihatan rapi dan imut dengan kemeja putih bergaris biru dan celana jeans hitam. Belum lagi kacamata yang kini dipakainya berwarna biru dengan garis putih. Serasi dengan baju yang dia gunakan. Junsu benar-benar terlihat indah di mata Yoochun.

"Hyung, apa semua orang sudah hadir? Apa aku terlambat? Apa acaranya sudah mulai?" Tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi. Yoochun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Junsu pun tersadar dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ani... Acaranya belum mulai, Su-ie. Tapi semua orang sudah hadir dan kau tepat waktu. Kajja~~!" Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu dan membawanya ke ruang perlombaan. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Yoochun dan Junsu dari mobil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terlihat bingung dan sedikit curiga dengan gerak-gerik Yoochun. Belum lagi ia melihat wajah Junsu yang tiba-tiba memerah setelah Yoochun menarik tangannya. Jaejoong jadi berpikiran bahwa Junsu menyukai Yoochun.

"Ah, aku berpikiran terlalu jauh." Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya tentang Yoochun dan Junsu.

Sementara itu, Yoochun yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan Junsu tersenyum senang dan Junsu terus saja menunduk malu. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Keduanya merasa nyaman dan ingin terus berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Mereka pun sampai di dalam ruangan perlombaan. Yoochun membuka pintu dan membawa Junsu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh para official. Changmin yang melihat kedatangan Junsu pun terlihat senang. Akan tetapi setelah melihat tangan Yoochun yang memegang tangan Junsu, Changmin sedikit kesal. Rasa cemburunya perlahan muncul. Segera ia mendatangi Junsu dan Yoochun yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Su-ie, kau datang tepat waktu. Aku sudah menunggumu disini. Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Changmin memeluk Junsu dengan sengaja agar Yoochun melepaskan tangan Junsu.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang sama-sama kaget dengan tingkah Changmin pun melepaskan tangan mereka. Yoochun sedikit kecewa. Ia juga melirik kesal ke arah Changmin yang sedang memeluk Junsu. Jujur saja, ia cemburu melihat Junsu di peluk oleh orang lain sekalipun orang itu adalah Changmin. Rasanya ia melihat kesengajaan dari tingkah Changmin.

"Mian, Minnie. Tadi aku begitu gugup, jadi aku menenangkan diri dulu di rumah." Junsu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin.

"Aaa... begitu. Lalu Su-ie kenapa bisa sama Yoochun hyung? Bukankah tadi Yoochun hyung sudah berada di sini. Apa ia menjemputmu?" Tanya Changmin curiga.

"Ani... Aku ke sini bersama Jae hyung. Jae hyung lagi memarkirkan mobil. Yoochun hyung tadi menungguku di taman, Minnie."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duduk di sebelahmu saja yah, Su-ie?" pinta Changmin.

"Itu tempat Jae hyung, Minnie."

"Biar Jae hyung di sebelahku, Su-ie. Masih ada satu bangku lagi disini."

"Baiklah..." Junsu pasrah. Yoochun yang melihat tingkah Changmin pun jadi semakin cemburu. Padahal tadi ia memang sengaja mengajak Junsu duduk di bangku bagian tengah agar ia bisa berdua dengan Junsu. Tapi ternyata Changmin melihatnya dan sekarang malah duduk di sebelah Junsu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong datang dan perlombaannya pun di mulai. Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Changmin menyemangati Junsu dan mendoakannya agar berhasil. Selama perlombaan Junsu terlihat tenang dan lancar dalam memberikan argumentasinya.

^^...^^

Saat ini Junsu, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berada di Cafe Inspirit setelah Junsu menyelesaikan lombanya. Pengumuman pemenang dalam kompetisi itu akan diumumkan 2 jam setelahnya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di Cafe Inspirit yang tidak jauh letaknya dari kampus.

"Hyung, bagaimana tadi presentasi ku?" Junsu menanyai Jaejoong.

"Kau keren sekali, Su-ie. Bahkan kau lancar sekali tadi." Puji Jaejoong.

"Ne... Su-ie kan cerdas. Jadi yang tadi itu tentu akan mudah. Benar kan, Su-ie?" Changmin menambahkan

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah~~ Tapi tadi itu tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan. Semua pesertanya hebat-hebat."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sehebat kau, Su-ie" Yoochun menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

DEG! DEG!

Jantung Junsu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa salah tingkah dengan senyuman Yoochun tadi. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat wajah Junsu memerah pun segera menyakannya.

"Wae, Su-ie? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit? Kau kelelahan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"A...An...Ani, hyung. Aku baik-baik aja..." jawab Junsu dengan gugup.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne... Aku mau ke WC dulu, hyung." Junsu mencoba menghindar dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Junsu pun menjadi curiga. 'Ada apa dengan Junsu?' pikirnya. Ia sempat curiga saat Junsu memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dan ia lihat wajah Junsu memerah. Tapi ia menepis perasaan curiganya dan berharap Junsu dalam keadaan baik-baik aja. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Junsu di WC?

"Aish, ada apa denganku? Kenapa wajahku jadi memerah? Kenapa aku jadi malu melihat senyumnya Yoochun hyung. Gara-gara pernyataan Yoochun hyung aku jadi begini. Aku malah sering malu ketika berhadapan dengan Yoochun hyung." Junsu menggumam di depan kaca. Ia menetralisirkan perasaannya sejenak sebelum kembali. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, ia pun kembali ke meja makan.

"Sudah selesai urusannya di WC? Kenapa lama sekali?" Jaejoong menanyakan perihal lamanya Junsu di WC.

Junsu hanya tersenyum gugup dan mengabaikan pertanyaan sang kakak. Menurutnya lebih baik ia sekarang diam agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia tengah menetralisir perasaannya. Sementara itu, Changmin yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Junsu pun menatap penuh tanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Junsu setelah tadi Yoochun memujinya. Ia heran kenapa saat ia memuji Junsu reaksi yang Junsu berikan berbeda dengan saat Yoochun memujinya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang janggal ini.

"Su-ie, bukankah kita harus kembali ke acara itu? Sebentar lagi pengumumannya kan?" Jaejoong memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka. Ia merasakan suasana yang dingin antara Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu. Daripada ia berada dalam suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu lebih baik ia menyuruh mereka untuk kembali kan?

"Ah, benar juga yang Jae hyung bilang. Kajja kita kembali." Changmin yang tersadar dari pikirannya langsung menarik tangan Junsu. Yoochun yang melihatnya pun jadi kaget dan tentu saja hatinya sedikit terusik. Beda dengan Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya sudah dapat memaklumi tingkah Changmin itu. Lalu Junsu? Ia sedang menatap Yoochun yang tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan cemburu? Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Junsu saja. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Junsu.

Kini mereka sudah berada diperlombaan tersebut. Tapi mereka terkejut begitu melihat Yunho yang sedang menunggui mereka di kursi yang mereka duduki tadi.

"Yunho hyung? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Yoochun yang melihatnya pun segerabertanya pada Yunho.

"Aku baru aja sampai, Yoochun-ah. Lalu kau dari mana?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Makan, hyung. Ah, kau pasti punya keperluan denganku kan?" tebak Yoochun.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu Park Yoochun. Aku ada perlu dengan Kim Junsu. PD sekali dirimu"

Yah, tebakan Yoochun meleset. Ternyata Jung Yunho punya keperluan dengan Junsu. Sebagai asisten dari Pak Sung Si Kyung yang juga merupakan salah satu dosen pembimbing Junsu dalam lombanya maka ia merasa perlu untuk menanyakan penampilan Junsu tadi. Tapi Yunho belum sadar kalau sedari tadi Junsu berdiri di samping seseorang yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Ada... ada... Jaejoong-sshi juga yah? A.. Apa... Kabar Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya Yunho dengan gugup.

"Yakh, hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa? A..aku gugup? Ah, i... itu perasaanmu aja, Yoochun-ah" elak Yunho.

"Mengelak!" gumam Yoochun yang sayangnya masih didengar oleh Yunho. Segera saja Yunho memberikan tatapan –kau-sebaiknya-diam-saja- kepada Yoochun.

Changmin, Jaejoong dan Junsu yang memperhatikan Yoochun dan Yunho pun bingung. Apa lagi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kaget saat melihat Yunho tadi. Hanya saja tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat itu. Untung saja Junsu dan Changmin tengah memperhatikan Yunho dan Yoochun. Tanpa mereka sadari di depan sana sudah berdiri seorang Juri yang akan memberi tahukan pemenangnya. Mereka pun fokus mendengarkan pemenangnya, dan akhirnya Junsu lah yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan berhasil menjadi Juara 1.

"Chukkae Junsu-ah. Kau menang ne?" Yunho memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Junsu.

"Ah, gomawo, hyung. Kau juga turut membantuku."

"Dolphinnie... Chukkae ne. Hyung bangga padamu." Jaejoong pun turut memberikan selamat pada Junsu dan segera memeluk Junsu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Junsu segera naik ke podium untuk menerima hadian dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah turun dari podium ia disambut dengan penuh kesenangan dari Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin. Apalagi Changmin yang langsung memberikan pelukan kepada Junsu.

"Su-ie... Kau menang ne? Ah, aku tunggu traktiranmu yah?"

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau meminta traktiran padaku? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya mendapatkan traktiran. Kan aku yang menang?"

"Yah... Su-ie, kau baru saja menang dan aku yakin kau juga mendapat hadiah yang tak sedikit. Jadi berbagilah kepadaku ne?" Changmin sedikit memaksa dan memelas kepada Junsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang ne?"

"Yakh Yoochun! Kenapa kau diam aja eoh? Tidak mau memberi selamat kepada Junsu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kalian dari tadi ngomong terus. Bagaimana aku bia memberi ucapan selamat sementara Junsu masih sibuk dengan kalian."

"Ah gwenchana, hyung. Aku juga tidak memaksa Yoochun hyung untuk memberiku selamat." Junsu tersenyum canggung pada Yoochun. Sebenarnya ia sangat berharap jika Yoochun memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya.

"Aku duluan dulu yah, Junsu-ah? Aku mau pulang dulu." Yunho pun pamit kepada Junsu dan meninggalkan mereka. Sementara itu, Jaejoong juga akan segera ke kantor untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kantor. Sekarang tinggal Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin lah yang masih bersama.

"Su-ie, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, Minnie... Aku bingung mau kemana. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke rumah. Wae?"

"Aniyo... Ah, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Apa tidak masalah kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?"

"Masih ada aku, Changmin-ah" Yoochun menginterupsi.

"Iya, masih ada Yoochun hyung disini. Kalau kau masih ada kelas kembalilah. Kau harus masuk secepatnya." Junsu menambahi.

Changmin menatap dengan tidak suka ke arah Yoochun. Ia tidak rela jika Junsu ditinggal berdua dengan Yoochun. Sudah cukup ia curiga dengan tingkah laku Junsu dan Yoochun tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan yah, Su-ie." Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Setelah perginya Changmin, Junsu jadi sedikit canggung bersama Yoochun. Ia bingung mau berbuat apa. Ia terlalu gugup berduaan dengan Yoochun. Sementara itu Yoochun juga tidak kalah gugupnya dengan Junsu. Ia memikirkan segala cara untuk memulai percakapan dengan Junsu. Bahkan sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Junsu. Tapi kata-kata itu tak juga kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Ia malu? Sepertinya memang begitu. Lalu kenapa ia harus malu? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena Junsu sudah menang dan selesai dengan lombanya. Maka ia bisa mendengar jawaban Junsu atas pernyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu kan?

"Yoochun hyung..." Junsu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa, Su-ie?" Yoochun yang dari tadi bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri pun sadar.

"Apa hyung sedang tidak ada urusan sekarang?"

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk, Su-ie. Ah, aku belum memberimu selamat kan? Chukkae, Su-ie. Dari awal aku sudah yakin kalau kau akan menang." Yoochun akhirnya memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Junsu sembari tersenyum.

DEG! DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantung Junsu tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ia melihat senyuman Yoochun. Ia merasa wajahnya kembali memanas dan pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yoochun yang melihat tingkah Junsu pun bingung namun juga tersenyum senang karena menurutnya tingkah Junsu yang seperti itu manis sekali.

"Su-ie, waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yoochun. Ah, sepertinya Yoochun tidak menyadari arti memerahnya wajah Junsu.

"A...Ani.. aku... aku tidak sa... sakit, hyung." Jawab Junsu dengan gugup.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan kita segera pulang ne?" tawar Yoochun yang sepertinya masih belum sadar juga.

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak sakit, hyung."

"Ah, syukurlah. Ku kira kau sakit lagi." Yoochun kembali tersenyum dengar jawaban Junsu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sungguh, senyuman Yoochun itu benar-benar membuat Junsu jantungan. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar seperti tomat yang merah padam. Bukan karena menahan amara tetapi karena malu dan terpesona (?) melihat senyuman Yoochun. Oh Yoochun, apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa makhluk dihadapanmu ini tengah jantungan? Bahkan sekarang ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam agar tidak kelihatan olehmu.

"Emm... Hyung."

"Ne..."

"Emmm... itu... Emmm..." Junsu bingung mau mulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Waeyo, Su-ie?"

"Pernyataan Yoochun hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu... Itu..."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Pernyataan apa, Su-ie? Kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"Pernyataan Yoochun hyung atas perasaan Yoochun hyung. Yoochun hyung bilang kalau aku bisa menjawabnya setelah lomba debat ini kan?"

DEG!

Kali ini jantung Yoochun pun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Junsu bisa membicarakan hal ini. Ah, tapi di lain sisi Ia merasa senang karena Junsu akan segera menjawabnya. Ya, menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

"Kalau kau tidak siap untuk menjawabnya sekarang, aku bisa menunggumu. Jangan dipaksakan, Su-ie"

"Ani... Aku... Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, bisakah Yoochun hyung menunggu sampai nanti malam?"

Yoochun tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu, Su-ie. Lalu sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku... Ah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain pulang ke rumah, Hyung."

"Emmm... Keberatan kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Eoh? Jalan-jalan? Emm... Emm..." Junsu tengah berpikir. Ia sangat ingin jalan-jalan dengan Yoochun. Tapi waktunya tidak sekarang, nanti malam saat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun itulah waktunya.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Aniyo! Ku rasa jalan-jalan sebentar juga tidak buruk, Hyung."

Yoochun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan kesekian kalinya juga Junsu menjadi jantungan. Hari ini Yoochun benar-benar menjadi King of Smile, dan Junsu menjadi seorang King of Shy. Tapi ini merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

^^...^^  
>"Gomawo, hyung. Emm... Nanti malam aku akan menghubungi, hyung." Junsu sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tidak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoochun yang sudah mengajaknya jalan dan mengantarkannya pulang.<p>

"Ne... Bye, Su-ie." Yoochun pun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Junsu segera berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu dan tidak lama Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau baru pulang? Ku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi, Su-ie."

"Mian, Jae hyung. Tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Yoochun hyung." Junsu segera masuk dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika dongsaengnya mengatakan ia habis jalan dengan Yoochun.

"Mwo? Jalan-jalan dengan Yoochun?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"A... Itu... I... iya. Tadi aku memang jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Yoochun hyung." Jawab Junsu dengan gugup.

"Kau berdua saja dengan Yoochun?" Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Junsu. Mengintrogasinya seperti seorang polisi.

"I...Iya, hyung. Changmin tidak bisa menemaniku karena dia ada kelas tadi." Junsu semakin gugup. "A... Aku mau... mau mandi dulu, hyung." Junsu pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"YAKH, KIM JUNSU! Aish, bocah itu. Aku belum selesai bicara. SU-IE SETELAH ITU TEMUI AKU DI BAWAH!" perintah Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Junsu semakin takut.

Beberapa saat setelah membersihkan diri, ia pun turun menemui Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun juga, Ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Ia akan meminta pendapat Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." Jaejoong menoleh saat Junsu memanggilnya. Junsu pun duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, kau punya hubungan dengan Yoochun?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaejoong langsung menanyakannya.

"A... Ani... Aku... Aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Yoochun hyung. Setidaknya untuk saat ini belum punya." Jawab Junsu dengan sedikit menggumam.

"Belum? Apa maksudmu, Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Junsu. Meskipun Junsu mengatakannya dengan sedikit menggumam tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau Jaejoong mendengarkannya? Hasilnya? Yah, Jaejoong ternyata cukup jeli untuk mendengarnya.

"Ah, begini, hyung. Inilah yang mau ku ceritakan denganmu, hyung."

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Aku... Aku menyukai Yoochun hyung."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik...

"MWO? Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Itu... Itu sudah lama, hyung. Dan Yoochun hyung sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"MWO? MENYATAKAN PERASAAN?" jawaban Junsu kali ini sukses membuat Jaejoong berteriak kaget.

"Yakh, hyung telingaku sakit!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit tenang meskipun ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan Junsu tadi.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, hyung."

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Sekarang"

TOK~!

Tangan Jaejoong dengan mulus mendarat dikepala Junsu. Apakah itu sakit? Sepertinya lumayan sakit mengingat Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Lalu Junsu? Ia sedang meringis kesakitan karena mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kakak.

"Yakh, Hyung kena-" Junsu baru saja mau memprotes tindakan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong sudah memotongnya.

"Salahkan jawabanmu yang ngelantur itu, Su-ie. Kau memang baru menceritakan hal ini sekarang. Huh!"

"Aish, hyung aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tentang Yoochun hyung..."

"Kau keterlaluan, Su-ie."

"Mwo? Keterlaluan? Keterlaluan bagaimana maksud hyung?"

"Yakh! Kau sudah mendahuluiku. Aku bahkan belum memiliki kekasih tetapi kau akan mendapatkan kekasih sebentar lagi."

Junsu sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku serius."

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya tidak ada salahnya kau terima Yoochun, Su-ie. Lagi pula Yoochun itu orang baik. Hyung juga percaya kalau dia bisa menjagamu."

Junsu tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Ia pun memeluk sang kakak.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku akan memberikan jawaban pada Yoochun hyung malam ini. Aku izin keluar ya hyung?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya, silahkan. Tapi jangan pulang larut malam ne? Kau baru selesai lomba, Su-ie."

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo..."

Junsu segera meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Ia pun mengirimkan SMS kepada Yoochun untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe yang sering dikunjungi oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ia pun segera merapikan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tidak lama, Jaejoong melihat Junsu sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

"Mau jalan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung. Aku jalan dulu ne?"

"Ne. Hati-hati, Su-ie"

Junsu mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju cafe. Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Junsu, Changmin datang ke rumah Junsu.

"Minnie? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mau ketemu Su-ie, hyung. Ia ada di kamarnya?"

"Su-ie? Ia baru saja keluar."

"Eh?Kemana hyung?"

"Ke cafe yang sering kami kunjungi. Wae?"

"Ah aku mau menyusulnya, hyung."

"Menyusulnya? Sebaiknya jangan, Minnie." Saran Jaejoong.

Changmin bingung. "Wae?"

"Dia sedang bersama Yoochun di sana."

"Mwo? Yoochun?"

"Iya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. Kalau kau mau minta traktiran besok saja saat di kampus. Aku yakin kau akan dapat double."

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yakh, Minnie! Aish, anak itu. Datang sesuka hati dan pergi sesuka hati juga."

**In another place**

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, Su-ie?" tawar Yoochun.

Saat ini ia telah berada di cafe dengan Yoochun. Sedari tadi keduanya hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Yoochun menawarkan minuman ke Junsu.

"Ani... Emm..."

"Apa jawabanmu, Su-ie?" sepertinya Yoochun tidak sabar dengan jawaban Junsu.

"Ne? Itu... itu..." Junsu gugup. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Bukankah tidak sulit untuk mengatakan 'nado saranghae'?

"Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghe, Su-ie." Yoochun kembali mengucapkan kata cintanya untuk Junsu. Junsu tertunduk malu. Dengan pelan-pelan ia menjawab.

"Na... Nado, hyung." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mendengarnya..."

"Nado... Nado saranghae..."

Yoochun membesarkan matanya. Ia masih mencerna jawaban Junsu tadi. Dan tidak lama ia tersenyum.

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Yoochun untuk memastikan. Junsu mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Su-ie... Kau benar-benar menerimaku." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu. Ia kemudian mengangkat dagu Junsu agar menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yoochun tersenyum dan Junsu pun membalas senyumannya.

Malam itu keduanya larut dalam suasana romantis setelah Junsu menerima Yoochun. Kini mereka sudah memiliki ikatang sebagai sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Benarkah bahagia? Sepertinya tidak akan seperti itu. Karena sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan cemburu dan kesal.

**Changmin POV**

Aku melihat mereka di cafe. Apa-apaan Su-ie dengan Yoochun ini? Ternyata selama ini Yoochun sudah mendahuluiku. Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Su-ie. Dan sekarang apa yang ku lihat? Su-ie menerimanya. Jadi ini alasan Jaejoong hyung menyaraniku untuk tidak menyusul Su-ie. Agar aku tidak mengganggu mereka? Hah, yang benar aja! Mereka berdua membuatku muak. Tanpa ku sadari ternyata dari tadi tanganku mengepal keras. Yah, aku memang cemburu dan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Su-ie menerima Yoochun hyung sementara aku sudah mengenal dan menyukai Su-ie lebih dulu?

Aaaaarrrggghhh! Aku kesal! Sungguh-sungguh kesal! Kenapa Su-ie rela membagi perhatiannya pada Yoochun hyung? Pantas saja aku melihat gelagat yang aneh di perlombaan tadi. Ternyata seperti ini. Baiklah, silahkan kalian menikmati masa-masa indah kalian. Apa kalian berpikir aku akan mundur? Tidak. Ku tekankan, Su-ie itu milikku. Hanya milikku. Aku tidak mau kasih sayangnya padaku dulu harus dibagi dengan orang lain. Tidak pula dengan Yoochun hyung!

Menganggap aku egois untuk hal ini? Silahkan berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi ii lah kenyataannya. Obsesiku hanya satu, memiliki Su-ie. Kalian berpikir aku adalah orang baik? Awalnya iya, tapi setelah ini ku pastikan aku akan menjadi evil bagi Yoochun dan Su-ie. Bersenang-senanglah dulu sebelum evil dalam diriku bangkit untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Selamat menikmati permainanku nanti, Su-ie.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION!**

Maaf sebelumnya buat semua yang bersedia merievew, membaca atau sekedar numpang lewat aja di FF Fia...

Fia hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Fia 'kemungkinan besar' tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini lagi..

Alasannya? Berikut fia mencoba menjabarkan alasannya..

Fia sebenarnya sudah membuat Fic ini sampai selesai.. akan tetapi, karena laptop fia yg banyak virusnya, fia harus install ulang laptop fia..

Karena install ulang tersebut, data Fia jadi ikut terinstall dan akhirnya menghilang..

Parahnya lagi, fia tidak menyimpan data fia itu di hardisknya..

Fia coba cek di flashdisk dan ternyata fia juga tidak menyimpan data fic ini di flashdisk..

Karena fia juga sudah lupa jalan ceritanya, fia ga ingat sama sekali ceritanya, maka fia tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini lagi..

Begitulah alasan yang dapat fia jabarkan...

Fia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang nunggu fic ini *kalau ada sih..* Fia masih punya beberapa fic yang tersimpan di laptop fia.. kalau ada yang berminat membacanya, nanti fia upload disini... tapi, kalau ga ada yg berminat kemungkinan fia tidak akan lagi upload fic di ini...

Sekali lagi, fia mohon maaf dan terima kasih buat semuanya...

Sekian.


End file.
